


Hope These Days

by thosenights



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Bastille Songs, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosenights/pseuds/thosenights
Summary: "Looking For a Little Bit of Hope These Days" Julie Neal, Bastille's Manager, is silently struggling at the hands of her abusive husband. What happens next?TW: domestic violence, alcoholism, sexual assault- As seen on Wattpad. This is my story -
Relationships: Dan Smith (Bastille)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. A Million Pieces

Julie hopped off the tube in South London with Madeleine on her hip. She tried her best to fix her ruined makeup whilst wiping the remaining tears from her face. This is not the life she wanted for her daughter, nor was this something she wanted to carry into work. Her mind kept racing from her morning argument with Andrew, his handprint burned into her cheek. His drinking seemed to be getting worse but she never thought he’d resort to violence. As he stumbled and stammered down the steps to find an open pub, Julie roused her daughter. Madeleine loved going to work with mum, and Julie felt much better knowing she was safe with her.  
As she rounded the corner she took a deep breath, the London sky began to open up, and with all the commotion of the morning, she forgot her umbrella. She set Madeleine down on the pavement, 

“Race you to mummys work?” and Madeleine took off, giggling and squealing with excitement, luckily not knowing of the morning her mother just had. 

“I win, I win!” Madeleine yelled, her brown ringlet curly bouncing in sync with her. Julie scooped her back up and opened the door. The boys loved Maddie, but Julie still felt as if she imposing bring her daughter to work, which seemed to be more often. She hoped they didn't notice, but they did. 

“Morning gentlemen,” Julie said sarcastically, forcing a smile, helping Madeleine take off her coat. “Hope you don't mind a visitor today.” 

“Of course not!” Dan shouted, jumping up from his chair like the child to greet Madeleine. He couldn't help but notice Julies red, swollen eyes. She avoided eye contact but could feel his eyes on her, burning into her skin. “You, alright?” he finally inquired, as Woody, Will, and Kyle made their way to say hello to Maddie. 

“Yes, just a little hay fever is all,” Now more than ever she hoped her Drama degree was paying off. “Madeleine darling, why don't you go into the playroom for a bit while I get sorted and then I’ll pop a movie on for you, hm?” Between Woody and Julie, their children had piled a large collection of toys in the studio. 

Also sensing something was wrong, Kyle chimed in,  
“I’ll get a movie set up for her, what do you think you’re in the mood for today, Maddie?” he asked as they walked to the back room. 

“Peter Pan!” she responded, confidently. 

“Again?” they all said in unicine. Peter Pan was Madeleine's favorite, Julies too, but even she was getting sick of it. 

Julie, Dan, Will, and Woody all gathered in a circle to discuss the upcoming tour for their new album. Julie had been with them for 4 years now, and they felt like her family. She always joked that Madeleine had five dads, not one. They were there to visit her in the hospital when she was born, and never missed a birthday party, or skimped out on Christmas presents. It was the absolute cutest watching them fawn over her, even from day one. After a minute, Kyle joined them. 

“I don't know how you manage to watch Peter Pan that many times.” He chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Neither do I, the things we do for our kids, huh Woody?” Julie laughed and pulled her laptop out of her bag. With two of his own, Woody laughed and nodded in agreement. She tapped her fingers on the keys in silence, as the boys discussed their drunken weekends. 

“Julie…? Julie…? JULES?” Dan yelled, startling Julie out of her daydream.

“I’m sorry, did someone say something?” her cheeks turned a light shade of pink from embarrassment. 

“We were asking what you did this weekend, you sure you’re alright?” Dan inquired one last time. 

“Oh just cleaning messes, making sure the peas and carrots don't touch, exciting mum stuff.” She paused and looked at Dan, she knew he knew she was lying, she wanted to so desperately tell them all, and has so many times. She wasn't fine. She was terrified for her life and most importantly her daughter. “Really, I’m alright. I just didn't sleep well, that's all. I haven't had a good nights sleep in over three years.” Just as finally they settled down to work, a loud crash came from the doorway. 

“JULIE? W-wheres Mad-m-maddie” It was Andrew. She could smell the alcohol from a distance. His face was fire engine red, and he was swaying back and forth. Her throat fell into the pit of her stomach knowing Madeleine was in the next room. Dan stood up from the couch, shooting daggers in Andrews direction. Julie could sense the air getting more and more tense and motioned at Dan to sit down. 

“I’m so sorry guys, it'll just be a minute” Julie sprung up from her chair, and brought Andrew around the corner and into the hallway, out of sight. All of the boys were standing now, unsure of what to do. Dan could hear his heart beating in his chest, and was tapping his hands against his leg, nervously. He quietly walked beside the door frame to listen to what was going on in the hallway. 

“Andrew,” Julie whispered “please honey, you need to go home. You’re drunk. I’ll call you a taxi.” she reached for the phone in her pocket but Andrew grabbed her wrist forcefully. 

“I’m not leaving without Madeleine” he snarled through his teeth, gripping her wrist so tight she felt as if it was going to snap. Knowing the boys were in the next room, and Madeleine down the hall, she tried her best to subdue her scream. 

“No!” she answered back, raising her voice slightly. “Please, I need you to leave here. Right now!” she could feel the tears started to well in her eyes. She knew the guys could likely hear everything, and she didn't know if she was more red in the face due to her anger or embarrassment. 

At this point all of the boys were standing close to the doorway, waiting for the right moment to diffuse the situation. Julie was tough, and could take care of herself, but they still felt a sense of protection over her. 

“Plea-” she tried to muster one more time, before completely breaking down, but before she could finish she felt his palm against her skin. With what felt like his entire strength. Grabbing her by her shoulders, he shoved her into the wall behind her, knocking a frame off the wall, which shattered below them. She could hardly scream before he firmly placed his hands around her throat, and darkness encroached around her. 

Kyle ran towards Madeleine to keep her from her father's drunken rage. Woody, and Will grabbed hold on Andrew and pushed him out the door and into the streets of London, motioning to a passerby to call the police. Dan knelt down beside Julie who fell to the floor as if she were a doll. She didn't know where she was and was too afraid to open her eyes. 

“Madeleine…” she whispered to herself repeatedly as Dan softly soothed her. 

“Shhh, Jules look at me. It’s okay.” she felt a sense of comfort towards the familiar voice. She struggled to open her eyes, the light was blinding and she felt as if she was going to be sick. “Please, open your eyes for me, Jules” Dan whispered, placing her head in his lap. She responded to his tough, her green eyes staring into his blue. She could find no words, her throat was so dry. 

Her eyes slowly moved from Dan’s gaze and scanned the room in an attempt to understand what just happened. After noticing the award that had fallen to the ground and shattered into what looked like a million pieces, she broke down. 

“Dan, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. Please forgive me, I’m sorry.” she could hardly catch her breath as she gasped between sobs. Her mind then immediately shot back to her daughter.

“Madeleine, I need to see if she's okay, is she okay?” in an attempt to stand, Dan tightened his grip around her forearms, pulling her close to his chest.  
“No Jules, I need you to relax for me. You’ve hit your head and you can't stand. Mads is with Kyle, she’s okay.” 

As paramedics arrived, Will motioned them into the studio. At this point, Andrew had already been given his Right to Silence and was on his way to the police station.  
The nausea that had been building was too strong, and Julie was sick over the side of the stretcher. Further adding to the notion that Andrew had hit her hard enough to inflict a concussion. 

On the way to the hospital, paramedics tended to Julies split lip and gave her painkillers to help with her head. She continued to float in and out of consciousness, but each time her eyes fluttered open, she was comforted by Dan’s presence.


	2. Refuge

Julie woke up hours later to the sound of her heart monitor, her head was still pounding and she felt incredibly dehydrated despite her saline IV drip. Dan must have heard her moving around in the hospital bed, because when she looked over at him, he was staring at her and smiling softly. Before he could speak, Julie promptly asked   
“Can I have a glass of water?” rubbing her eyes and then her temples. 

“Here take mine, I havent opened it yet,” Dan responded, handing her his water bottle. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I was slapped across the face and shoved head first into a wall, oh wait…” Julie was blunt, but always tried to find humor in things. It’s been her coping mechanism since she was a child. 

Dan didn't know how to respond since he didn't find it funny. He appreciated her lightheartedness, but seeing her lay in a hospital bed with a concussion, a black eye, AND a split lip made his blood boil. Before changing the subject, a doctor and nurse walked in. 

“Oh brilliant, you’re awake. How are you feeling Mrs. Neal?” the doctor inquired warmly. Julie smiled slightly and nodded her head.

“A little sore, but I’ll be alright. I’m honestly quite embarrassed more than anything.” she finally admitted. 

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, dear.” the nurse replied swiftly. She was older and had years of work written in her face, but she had kind eyes. Julie nodded and looked down, trying to break the awkward eye contact with the Doctor and nurse. She did not expect to find Dan holding her hand, and she doesn't remember him taking it into his. Did she really hit her head that hard?

The Doctor pulled up a chair next to her bedside, this is the moment she was waiting for but also the moment she was dreading the most. 

“Now, Mrs. Neal- may I call you that?” the Doctor asked.

“Julie is fine, really.” 

“If its alright with you, I would like to get a policemen here to take a statement from you.” he raised his brow and started to bounce his knee. Julie looked at the Nurse, Dan, the Doctor, and the back to Dan. He smiled at her, showing his crooked front tooth, something she never noticed before. 

Julie nodded slightly, and the nurse swiftly left and ushered in the two policemen, a man and a woman. Her heart began to beat louder and faster, and he breath began to quicken. Dan moved his hand to her shoulder and massaged gently,   
“You can do this, I’ll be right here.” he whispered to her. 

The policeman took off his hat, and his partner pulled up another chair for them to sit. 

“If it's alright with you, we would like to tape this statement.” the policewoman asked, pulling out a clunky tape recorder, something Julie had not seen in years. 

“Whenever you’re ready, start with your name, age, and address” and she began the tape. Her voice was shaky, and you could tell she was on the brink of tears, but Julie did as she was asked,  
“My name is Julie Neal, I’m 31, and I live at 402 Beaton Road in Hammersmith with my daughter Madeleine and husband, Andrew.” 

“Can you tell me what happened today, as you remember it?”

“Well, this morning around 7, I woke up to him crashing about in the kitchen. I went downstairs to see what all the racket was, and to tell him our daughter was asleep and not to wake her. I don't think I’ve ever seen him that drunk…” her voice trailed off into a whisper. She shut her eyes tightly and memories from the morning came flooding back to her, her hands trembling in her lap. 

“I asked what he was doing, and where he’d been, since he never came home that night. And he just kind of snapped, I guess. He threw the empty bottle at me, but he missed. Again I asked him to be quiet because Madeleine was asleep. And then, h-he-he he hit me.” Dan was tapping his leg at this point, and she couldn't tell if it was because he was nervous or angry, since its a habit he does under both circumstances. 

“At that point, he stormed out of the house, and I woke up Maddy to bring her to work with me. She got dressed rather quickly and we were able to leave before Andrew got back. She was so excited, which helped a lot. We got to the studio, things were going as they normally do, and then before I knew it, there he was.” at this point, tears started to trickle from her green eyes and the policemen handed her a tissue. 

“Take your time, it's all right, you’re doing great.” he assured her. 

“He reeked of drink, and I brought him into the hallway away from everyone. He was demanding I let him take Madeleine home. I tried to call him a taxi but he grabbed my wrist, I felt as if it were going to snap.” she started to rub her her bruised wrist that lay in her lap. It was hard for her to make eye contact, and she avoided Dan’s gaze like the plague. 

“Things start to get fuzzy here.” she continued “I remember being pushed into wall behind me. I must have hit my head. My throat is bruised, so I am assuming he choked me. I really don't know.” and then her mind was filled with images of the shattered award that had fallen from the wall onto the ground. It was broken past the point of no repair. Julie let out a loud sob and found herself crying into Dan’s shoulder. 

“Dan I’m so sorry, your award, your award. I’ve broken it. It meant so much to you, and I’ve destroyed it.Your first true award.” Dan rubbed her back once again and stroked her hair his free hand. 

“Enough about the award, I don't care about material things. As long as my family is alright.” 

Family. Madeleine. 

“Where’s Madeleine!?” she screamed, jumping back, looking at Dan in a panic. 

“Calm down, Woody took her home to Chrissy and the boys. She has two little mates to play with for the night, or until you’re feeling better. We will call her up later, hm?” she began to sob again, totally forgetting the two policemen standing next to her bed. She felt as if she failed her daughter, failed to protect her, just like her mother had when she was young. 

“Has your husband ever laid a hand on Madele-” before he could finish, Julie interrupted forcefully. 

“No! He has never raised a hand or his voice to her. He would never, I wouldn't allow it. Please, I do my best to protect her from him, please don't take her away from me, she’s all I have! Please!” Julie begged, her hands unconsciously folded as if she were praying. She turned to Dan, “Dan please, don't let them take her away.” her eyes were filled with pure hopelessness. 

“Has Andrew ever been violent with you before?” the policemen asked, Julie felt her fuse shortening. She was exhausted and her head and body were throbbing. 

“At first it was just verbal. And then he got possessive, he took my bank cards, told me what I could and couldn't wear. And then as his drinking got worse, it became physical. You know how I said he controlled what I wore?” she began to laugh and shook her head sarcastically.   
The room grew silent as Julie’s laughs seemed to echo around the room.   
“Well one time, I tried to wear a dress to an event for the band. He didn't like it. Said it was too revealing, called me a slut and to take it off. Why I didn't just listen to him, I don't know. I tried to force my way past him, and he threw me to the ground.” she pulled down her hospital gown exposing her scarred chest. “He burned me, over and over, with his cigarette. On my chest, my stomach, my legs. Anywhere he didn't want people to see me.” her laughs again turned into sobs. She threw her head backwards and began to slowly shake it back and forth.

“No more, please.” Julie whispered, eyes shut, her body completely drained.

“Hold long can you hold him in custody” Dan finally asked. He was in complete shock and was kicking himself for not noticing, but how could he have noticed? She hid it so well. And then it hit him. His mind was flooded with images of her dressed in long pants and turtlenecks in the heat of the summer. Always wearing scarves that were tightly wrapped around her neck. Never wearing a dress that fell above the knee. Underneath all those clothes was a battered woman, who he now realized was silently screaming for help.

“Unfortunately only until he makes bail. You can apply for a restraining order, but those things take time. Is there any place you can go in the meantime? There are plenty of women shelters across Lo-”

“She is not staying in a women's shelter,” Dan abruptly cut the policeman off, “She’ll stay with me.”


	3. Eyes Shut

“Dan, I can't ask that of you,” Julie whispered, shaking her head “If it was just me, maybe. But I have Madeleine, and I can’t expect you to accommodate the both of us, let alone a child.” She was wringing her hands in her lap, trying her best to avoid his icy gaze. 

“You act as if you two are a burden, its ok-” 

“Aren't we?” Julie quickly responded, her voice cracking in an attempt her hide her tears. 

Dan stood up from his seat and shook his head. Kneeling beside the hospital bed, he took her hand in his. They felt so small and fragile in comparison to his.  
“Listen, Jules. You two are like family to me. I look at Madeleine in the same way as my nephews. I’m not forcing you to stay, but my door is open to you both, always.” he smiled and Julie reciprocated. 

“Only until we find another accommodation, okay?” 

“Okay, but I don't want you to feel the need to rush out of here, you two are welcome to stay as long as you need, I promise. And to be honest, I’d feel better knowing you two were safe with me.” 

“Thank you” Julie mouthed, silently. A single tear trickling down her cheek. 

“Why don't we give Madeleine a call, hm?” Dan suggested. 

“Please!” Julie responded, wiping her face. Dan took the phone out of his pocket and called up Woody. 

“Woody? Hey mate, how you doing? She’s okay, small concussion. She’ll be out of work for a few weeks, hopefully the band doesn’t fall apart,” Dan winked. “How’s Madeleine? Mind putting her on the phone so she can talk to Jules?” Dan handed Julie the phone. 

“Hello, Maddie darling?” 

“Mummy? Mummy, Miss. Chrissy and Woody took us to the sea today, I picked a shell for you!”

“You did? Darling that’s perfect, thank you. I can’t wait to hug and kiss you. Woody will be bringing you back tomorrow. We are going to have a slumber party at Dans, how does that sound?” 

“What about daddy, is he coming too?”

“Daddy had to go to nanny and grandads for a few days. Listen sweetie, give me a kiss through the phone, yeah?” Julie tried hardest to change the subject.   
“Mwah” Maddie giggled. 

“Mwah,” Julie answered, “Be good for Woody and Miss. Chrissy for me, okay? Love you.” she handed the phone back to Dan and smiled. 

“How did she sound?” Dan inquired. 

“Good, I think Woody and Chrissy took the kids to the Brighton Pier. I don't know how I can thank them enough, they already have two tods, and they throw Madeleine into the mix? Bless them..” they both laughed. The nurse came in with discharge papers for Julie to sign. Dan helped Julie into the wheelchair, that she insisted she didn't need, and pushed her down to the lobby to call a taxi. 

“Dan, I’m perfectly capable of walking, this is really unnecessary.” she said, slightly more annoying than embarrassed. But Dan ignored her protest and just flashed a cheeky grin. 

They stopped a Julies to pack a bag for her and Madeleine. The living room was littered with empty alcohol bottles that she quickly tried to clean up.   
“I’m so sorry, Dan. Ignore the mess.”

“Don’t worry about it, just pack your bag. I have some toys at my flat for when my nephews stay over. Let me know if you need help. I’ll wait downstairs.”   
Minutes later Julie came down with a duffle bag thrown around her shoulder. Dan took it from her and helped her back into the taxi that had been waiting.   
When they got to Dan’s flat he fumbled with his keys. 

“I don't have many visitors, and it's a little cluttered.”

“I wouldn't expect anything less from you Dan, I’ve seen how you keep the studio.” She teased him and gently pushed him through the door. It was the first time at Dans flat despite the years being their manager. Andrew never allowed her to go over. The walls were covered with old film posters, records were thrown about the floor, notebooks sprawled across his piano that he positioned in front of his sette. 

“I have an extra bedroom with a bed, but it's kinda used as storage.” He laughed, turning a slight shade of red. 

“It's perfect, thank you. If you don't mind, my head hurts a little bit. I want to get a nap in.”

“Of course, I’ll have dinner for you when you wake up, Chinese takeaway?”  
“Sounds great.” 

“And a cup of tea? Milk and two sugars if I remember?”

“Yes,” she laughed “Thank you.” Dan shut the door softly and Julie crawled into bed. She wanted to cry but didnt know if any tears were left. In the midst of scanning the strange room full of cardboard boxes, her eyes fell shut.


	4. New Day

Julie woke up, confused, hair a mess, and covered in sweat.   
“What the fuck” she whispered to herself, rolling over to check her phone. The light was nearly blinding and she quickly adjusted the brightness. 3 AM.   
“WHAT THE FUCK?” she whispered louder. She hopped out of bed and quickly walked down the stairs. Dan was asleep on the couch, Twin Peaks playing in the background. She thought to herself, “ok...if you were Dan where would you keep the glasses.” she was beyond thirsty. She shuffled around the kitchen, quietly opening and closing different cupboards until she found the right one. 

“Jules?” Dan groggily called from the other room. 

“Sorry for waking you” she whispered back. 

“Not a problem.” He walked into the kitchen, hands in his pockets, hood up. His hair falling sloppily across his forehead. 

“How about that cup of tea I promised?” he said taking the mug from her hand. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a Chinese takeout container. “And the Chinese takeaway, you must be hungry.”

“Starving, but you can go to bed. I can manage”

“Sit.” Dan said, pointing to the kitchen table. They sat in awkward silence as the kettle boiled and the takeout box spun round and round in the microwave. As the kettle boiled over, so did Julie’s thoughts. Dan set her tea and food in front of her, but Julie was consumed by the events of yesterday. She traced the rim of her mug with her finger and pushed the rice around her place. 

“I don't know what I’m going to tell Madeleine,” she finally spoke, motioning to her bruised eye and split lip. 

“If you want, we can see if she can stay with Woody for the rest of the week?” 

“No, I want to see her…” Julie’s voice trailed off “...I need to see her.” the tears she was so desperately searching for earlier had returned, and a single tear trickled down her cheek. Dan reached his hand across the table and placed it on Julie’s arm. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Jules” he whispered softly. Julie was frozen, eyes fixated on his hand that felt so delicate on her skin compared to Andrews. “Jules?” he asked again.   
She quickly snapped back to reality and jumped up from her seat, rubbing her arm he was once caressed. She said nothing but smiled with her eyes. 

“Right,” she said quickly “listen, I don't have much of an appetite, you can have the rest of it.” she pushed the full plate towards him. 

“The rest? You hardly ate?” 

“I’m just not hungry.” she took a final swig of tea and put the cup in the sink. “Goodnight, Dan.” she said with urgency, and disappeared into the darkness of the stairwell.   
“Uh- goodnight” Dan mumbled to himself, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Despite being utterly exhausted, his mind was racing with so many perplexing thoughts.

“Bloody hell” he whispered and plopped back down on the settee. 

Are You Still Watching: “Twin Peaks?”   
Netflix teased him. He shook his head and laughed silently to himself. Before he could press play, Julie appeared at the bottom of the stairs, eyes red and swollen. Before Dan could say anything, she began to pace, her hand on her forehead. 

“You don't think… I mean certainly not... I’m her mother… I would notice if something was wrong… After all, I know her every movement, every cry… I would HAVE to notice… I would just have to!”

“Jules, sit down. What are you going on about?” he took her forearm and lead her to the settee, using his thumb he wiped her tears and handed her a glass of water. “Look at me.. take a deep breath, and then tell me what’s wrong.”

“In hospital, the policeman asked if Andrew ever laid a hand on Madeleine. I said no, but the more I think about it, the more I question it. He loves his daughter, certainly he wouldn't… my god Dan, what if he.” she let out a loud sob and found herself in the crook of Dan’s shoulder. He rubbed her back in circular motions and softly tried to settle her. Slowly, her body that was once tense began to relax at his touch.

“Shh..shh.. It's going to be alright. Listen, like you said, you’d likely know if something was wrong. You never had suspicions until now. But I think it's important you speak to someone about this, so you know how to approach Mads with any questions.” He pulled her away from his neck and rested his hands on her shoulders. Julie silently nodded and blinked to release more tears from her green eyes. They seemed to look brighter when she was upset. 

“Thank you, Dan. Really.” he embraced her into a warm hug and kissed her temple. 

“Go get some rest, tomorrow is a new day. Madeleine is going to be excited to see you.”

“Goodnight, Dan.”

“Night, Jules.” again he watched her as she shuffled up the steps and disappeared into her bedroom.


	5. Hide and Seek

The next morning Julie was awoken by the light shining through the cracks of the curtain. Her eyes were so swollen and dry that blinking felt as if her eyelids were sandpaper. Naturally, her had was still throbbing, and the lack of sleep and the night full of tears didn't help. Dans bedroom door was still shut, so she crept down stairs not trying to make much noise. She sat in an armchair and looked around the cluttered room. Not wanting to mess up his organized chaos, she tried her best to avert her desire to clean.

She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. In it she found eggs, a bag of wilted spinach, and a bag of shredded cheese.

“Christ, Dan” she whispered to herself.

“What?” Julie jumped out of her skin and turned around to find Dan. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart rate.

“No wonder you’re so bloody thin Dan, you have no food in here!”

“I usually just eat out.”

“Well, this morning I guess I’ll make a cheese omelette.” she sniffed the cheese and made a face of disgust. Sour. “Or, we can just order out.” she laughed, tossing the cheese in the bin. “But in the meantime” she picked up a banana from the counter and took a bite, tossing one to Dan in the process. He arrived 30 minutes later with breakfast for them both, a bowl of fancy porridge for Julie, and a full English breakfast for himself. They sat on the floor in front of the TV and tucked into breakfast, chatting, or rather arguing, about their favorites films.

“What do you MEAN that Rear Window is better than Psycho? Have you gone mad?” Dan laughed, take a bite into his beans on toast.

“Listen, Smith. I said what I said. It’s Hitchcock’s best film… and I’m a sucker for Jimmy Stewart.” Dan’s phone lit up and he checked his text message.

“Woody should be here with Maddie around 12:30-1 o’clock. They are taking the kids out for pancakes first.” Julie smiled and nodded, putting her empty bowl of oats on the coffee table. Dan watched as she focused intently on the clock, tapping her finger along with the second hand. The closer it got to 12:30, the more ansty she became, and when she heard a knock on the door, she jumped up from the couch in almost a panic.

Madeleine rushed in and Julie welcomed her with open arms.

“Mummy! Mummy!” she squealed, engulfing her mother with a hug, “We saw the sea, and Woody and Chrissy let us play in the sand! Here, these are the shells I got for you.” she rushed back to Woody who pulled a few shells out of his pocket.

“Oh darling, its beautiful! Thank you!” she placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, which caused Madeleine to wiggle from her grasp.

“No, Mummy!” she giggled and ran over to Dan who was sitting on the side of armchair.

“Darling, what do you say to Woody?”  
“Thank you” she said, absentmindedly tracing her hands long Dan’s fingers.They all laughed at her intense focus, and Julie walked Woody out.

“Thank you so much, Woody. Tell Chrissy thank you too, I can’t even begin to put into words how much I appreciate this. She clearly had lots of fun.” She motioned to Madeleine showing Dan her collection of shells.

“Don’t worry about it, she’s a delight. Gets along with the boys well. I think she keeps them level headed, don't think either of them threw a punch at one another this weekend.” they both laughed, and Woody gave her a quick hug. “The only thing is, I’m waiting for Chrissy to say she wants a daughter when I get back home.”

Julie went back inside and joined the two on the carpet.

“Mummy, what happened to your face?” she inquired and pointed to her mother's lip. The air grew tense, and Julie flashed a glare at Dan.  
“You know how Mummy is always telling you to not run down the stairs, or you’ll hurt yourself? Well… that's why. Just took a little tumble, that's all.”

“Oh,” she replied, tilting her head, studying her mother's face, “Look at this one Danny, it has a swirly on it!” she placed the shell into the palm of his hand. “You can have that one.”  
“Darling, Dan doesnt like when you call him Danny.”

“Its alright,” he quickly chimed in, “For some reason I don't mind when she says it.” he smiled at Madeleine and pinched her chin.

“When are we going home, I want to show Daddy my shells”

The words were stuck in Julies throat, and she bit her tongue. Searching for the right words, the right lie for her daughters 3 year old mind to understand.

“Daddy and I thought that it would be fun to play a big game of hide and seek. We are going to hide here, so Daddy doesn't find us. Doesn't that sound fun, hm?” Madeleine squealed and spun around, twirling her dress in her hands. Dan scooped her up and decided to turn on a movie for all of them to watch. Of course, Madeleine insisted on Peter Pan. She sat nestled between them both and took turns snuggling Dan and then her mother.

Julie threw her head back and looked at the white ceiling, turning to her left she found Dan was staring at her. He smiled softly, and she smiled back. For the first time in a long time, Julie felt safe and content. She watched her daughter as her eyes lit up at the screen, and then she felt as Dan’s arm draped around her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. They looked back at one another, his blue eyes twinkling.

“It’s gonna be okay” he whispered. They both looked down at Madeleine to find her asleep, her head resting in Dan’s lap.


	6. Unanswered

Two weeks had passed since the magical moment they all shared together. Julie's momentary bliss. Madeleine occasionally asked about her father, who Julie found out posted bail 4 days ago. Her concussion was nearly better, but she was still not cleared for work. She itched to get back into the studio with the guys, but Dan wouldn't allow it.

Dan discovered Julie's love for cooking, everyday he would come home with a bag of groceries and they would all cook dinner together. Each night was something different, spaghetti, steak, or stir fry. They all looked forward to this moment each night, Madeleine would be itching for Dan to talk through the door with his bag of goodies. But it was all momentary.

April 14th, 2017 would be one that would not be forgotten. Julie woke up to Madeleine jumping on her with delight, Dan standing behind her with a tray of food.

"Good morning" he smiled warmling, placing a tray of waffles on her lap.

"Dan and I made these for you! Tuck in mummy, tuck in!" Madeleine squealed with anticipation.

"They are delicious!" Julie said, kissing a syrupy sticky kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"I thought that I could bring Mads to the studio with us today, if it's alright with you. Give you a day to rest." Dan asked, hands resting on Madeleines shoulders, who was leaning into his chest at the end of the bed.

"That would be great, Dan."

"Yay! Let's go Danny!" Madeleine jumped off the bed and ushered Dan out of the room by pulling him by the hand.

"Be good!" Julie screamed, however the two were already almost out the door. She laughed to herself and tucked into the rest of her waffles. She took a hot bath, changed into some sweats, and plopped down on the couch. Dan's flat oddly seemed to feel like home, even though it was far from it. But the three of them got along swimmingly, this was what she wanted for her daughter.

And then the knock on the door. She assumed it was either a package, or Dan who forgot his key once again. The mistake she made was not checking before swinging the door open.

"Miss me?" Andrew stood, towering over her in the doorway. And then darkness.

___________________

Madeleine bounded around the studio, Woody, Will, and Kyle tried to teach her their respective instruments. She found so much joy banging against the keys on Kyle's keyboard, and the smashing against Woody's drums. The boys got little done, but that was expected. It was nice to have Madeleine to goof around with.

"Hey Jules, Madeleine and I will be heading home in an hour, fancy us bringing home a pizza?"

Moments passed and no answer. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions but something felt wrong.

"Everything alright mate?" Woody asked, noticing him shifting in his chair.

"Yeah, uh, Julie just hasn't been answering my texts."

"She's probably sleeping, I wouldn't worry about it."

"What kind of pizza do you like?"

He knew her order, a white pizza with tomato and garlic. He needed to find another excuse to send a text. Still no reply. Panic began to set in.

"Why don't you just call her if you're that worried?" Woody chimed in. And he did, twice. No answer. Now all of the boys began to worry. Without a word, they all piled into Wills car and made their way back to Dans flat.

"Im sure its nothing, mate." Kyle patted him on the shoulder. When they pulled up, both Dan and Will hopped out of the car, while Woody and Kyle did their best to distract Madeline. The two made their way up the flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever. When they made it to the door, they found it cracked open. Both of their hearts sank. Dan rushed through the door to find his flat disarray. Glasses were broken, the armchair tipped on its side, sheets of lyrics thrown about the room. And then they saw the blood.

"JULES?" Dan screamed as Will checked the kitchen and bathroom, and Dan the bedrooms. Walking past his bedroom door he froze. There she was, her limp, lifeless body, hands tied above her head to the bed frame. Her face and body, covered in fresh and dry blood. She was almost unrecognizable. "WILL!" he screamed, rushing to her side fiddling with the knots around her wrist. He heard Will barrel down the hallway until he reached the bedroom, all the color draining from his face.

"Jesus christ..." he whispered.

"I NEED SOMETHING TO CUT HER ARMS FREE!" 

Will fiddled in his pocket and pulled out an army knife with one hand, and was calling 999 with the other. He handed Dan the knife and he freed her handed from the belt that bound her.

"N-no NO, PLEASE, NO. S-S-STOP! PLEASE! D-DAN, HELP M-M-E! PLEASE N-NO!" She began to yell, throwing her arms about erratically. She was in complete shock. Tears streamed down her face, washing away trails of blood.

"Jules, Jules, look at me. Relax, it's me, it's Dan, I'm right here! Open your eyes, Jules!" Dan felt hopeless. He engulfed her in his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her frail body. And then the scream, the blood curdling scream that shook the entire flat.

"Mate!" Will screamed, motioning to her back. Dan looked down to find his arms covered in blood, her blood. Turning her on her side, he saw her back covered in deep lacerations. She had not only been beaten senselessly, she was whipped and left for dead. It was Andrew no doubt.

Dan felt Julie's grip around his forearm tighten and she began to mumble incoherently. The sirens that once echoed in the distance were now in the street below. Will had texted Kyle and Woody to take Madeleine somewhere safe, anywhere but here. Aware of her back, Dan threw her body over his shoulder and ran down to meet paramedics. He too began to slip into a shock, her blood covered nearly every inch of his body. His hands were trembling and they were both loaded into the back of an ambulance.

He knew something was wrong the moment she didn't answer, he did not know how long she was left there tied to his bed. But he felt an immense sense of guilt, he could have saved her from this hell much sooner. 

This was a day they would never forget. It would change everything.


End file.
